My First Love
by bubblesrox33
Summary: Imogen Beckett makes mistakes just like any other teenager. She just hopes this one doesn't cost her, her first love.
1. Chapter 1

Imogen Beckett, blue eyes, brown hair, average height and right-wing of the soccer team. That's who I am. I've been on the soccer team since freshman year and the captain at the time, who was a senior, saw me messing around after school. I was apparently brilliant and didn't even need to tryout. Not that I would have anyway, since there was no girls soccer team at McKinley High. I accepted the position though, just wanting to be a part of something important. The team has made my life hell for two years. Now a Junior, you'd think things would have changed but it hasn't. It only got worse when the Captain left and handed the captaincy to someone who would rather see me trip and fall flat on my face instead of say I had anything to do with the teams' victory.

The team made it clear I wasn't welcomed and made my life hell. I loved soccer too much to give it up though. So I always booked it after practice before they caught up to me and decided to tie me to the flag pole – that was an experience I would rather not repeat.

I made it into the school and could hear various members of my team calling my name and promising they'd make nice. I'd rather not stick around and find out if that were true or not so I ducked into the first room that was open and hid beside the door hoping they'd just walk passed. They did and didn't even give this room a glance. Looking around, I figured out why. It was the choir room. The one room in the school that everyone avoided like the plague in fear of 'catching loser'.

As their voices disappeared down the hall, I let out a sigh of relief and was about to leave when I took a second glance at the piano. My mom put me in piano when I was four years old and made me keep at it until I joined the soccer team two years ago. I wanted to keep up with it but piano and soccer interfered with each other so much I had to choose. I still play every now and then but not competitively like I used too.

At that thought I dropped my soccer gear on the floor and sat at the piano and tested out a few keys. Perfectly tuned, I hmmed in appreciation. I went through my mental library until I found the perfect song I wanted to play and began. The Heart Never Lies by McFly.

Some people laugh  
Some people cry  
Some people live  
Some people die

Some people run  
Right into the fire  
And some people hide  
Their every desire

But we are the lovers  
If you don't believe me  
Then just look into my eyes  
'Cause the heart never lies

Some people fight  
Some people fall  
Others pretend  
They don't care at all

If you wanna fight  
I'll stand right beside you  
The day that you fall  
I'll be right behind you

To pick up the pieces  
If you don't believe me  
Just look into my eyes  
'Cause the heart never lies

Whoa  
Whoa

Another year over  
And we're still together  
It's not always easy  
But I'm here forever

Yeah, we are the lovers  
I know you believe me

I didn't get to finish my song because I heard a creak behind me and immediately stopped and turned towards the door. I was somewhat relieved the soccer team didn't find me but I was still a little nervous that a few of the glee club kids did. Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, and my Spanish teacher Mr. Schuster.

"You shouldn't be in here." Rachel nearly snapped.

"Rachel." Mr. Schuster sighed in warning and then turned to me, "That was really good Imogen. Have you thought about joining glee?"

Before I had a chance to speak, Rachel spoke up again, "Mr. Schu, although her vocals are nearly perfect, sectionals is in a week and we don't have time to prepare for another student to join our team."

I rolled my eyes and stood from the piano bench to pick up my bag just as Finn spoke up, "Rachel, we could use another strong voice, especially if we want to make it to nationals in New York. You know that as well as I do." He noticed the uniform I was wearing and seemed surprised, "I didn't know the school had a girls soccer team."

I shrugged, "That's because they don't. I play on the guys team." I looked Rachel up and down, "And don't worry, I have no fantasies about joining your team."

I turned and walked out the other door so I didn't have to walk pass those three and paused when I saw Puck standing outside that door. I briefly wondered why he was just standing there and how much he heard before shaking my head and leaving. It was about time I headed home; my parents were probably wondering where I was.

Just as I exited the school my team captain found me. He was by himself at this point though which made me even more nervous. He was mean when the others were around but completely vicious when he was on his own. I quickened my pace to my car, trying to get there before he caught up to me but it didn't work. I just opened my car door when it was slammed shut and I was roughly turned to face him.

"What do you want Jimmy?" I sneered, hoping to be a bit intimidating.

"Just wondering where you're going in such a hurry. You barely stick around for the team meetings anymore."

"You know why I don't stick around. Now let me go." I snapped and tried to push him out of my way but he didn't budge.

"You need to learn how to be a team player." He purred and was about to put his hand under my shirt but was stopped.

"Is there a problem here?" Jimmy and I both looked over and saw Puck.

I shook my head, "No, Jimmy was just leaving. Weren't you Jimmy?" I smiled sweetly.

He scoffed and moved away from me, "Watch out. He wont always be around to help you." Without further comment he left and I let out a breath and turned back toward my car about to get in.

"What, no thank you?" Puck asked.

"I had it handled." I shrugged as I opened my car door and looked at him, "But thank you."

"Is he always like that?"

"Jimmy is a rare breed of asshole." I said, "We dated last year for a bit. I dumped him when I realized he was only trying to get me off the team. He tried to make me choose. He also thought I was joking when I said I was abstaining from sex and has been trying to get in my pants ever since."

"Well, if you ever need any help, feel free to find me." Puck put out there.

I raised a brow, "And why would you help me? You're just as much of a bully as him."

"Don't compare me to him. I would never force myself on a girl. I wouldn't tie her to a flag pole either."

"No, you'd just throw a slushy in her face."

"That was the old Puck, I've changed since then." He protested.

I nodded, "That's right, you joined Glee Club. Anyway, Jimmy is all bark and no bite. Thanks for the offer but I don't think I'll need it."

I got in my old beat up car and started it up, preparing to leave when Puck tapped on my window. I rolled it down and waited for him to speak.

"I'll take your word on Jimmy but I think you should consider joining glee club."

"And why is that?"

"You have a rocking voice and we could really use you. Forget what Berry says." I thought he was done but then he went back to being regular Puck, "Besides, it's got to be hard going through high school with no friends."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the advice. Now back up I have to go. And for the record, I have friends."

I drove away immediately, not wanting to hear him talk anymore. Where does he get off saying I have no friends? So what if I have no friends. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to get an athletic scholarship and get the hell out of Lima. I wont be stuck here forever like my parents are.

I got home and parked behind my dads, nicer than mine, but still nothing spectacular, car. We didn't have a lot of money but we get by. My dad is a public defender for juvenile delinquents and my mom works part time at a maternity clothing store. They don't have extravagant careers but they both do something that makes them happy. Unfortunately, that doesn't leave much in the way for college money. I need a scholarship.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called as I walked into the side door and into the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and looked at me with a frown, "You're an hour late and look at you! Your uniform is full of grass stains. Go get changed and I'll wash it for you." I smiled and walked by her, "And get a shower too. You stink."

"Yes mom."

"Love you dear." She called to me as I walked up the stairs.

The next day at school I was just putting my first period books in my locker when it was slammed shut in face. It swung so fast I barely had enough time to pull my head back and out of the way. My nose got nicked and I rubbed it as I turned to the culprit. Of all the people, I really wasn't expecting her.

"Can I help you?" I said after taking my hand away from my nose.

"You can join glee." Rachel said.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said as I opened my locker again but it was once again slammed shut, "Oh my god, take a hint misfit! I don't want to join your stupid club!" I snapped and turned back to her.

"As offended as I am that you used the lords name in vein, I am going to choose to ignore it in the interest of the future of glee club."

"You silly little girl. Just leave me alone." I tried to walk away from her but she followed me down the hallway. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy, "I get the feeling you're not used to hearing no."

"Oh, I'm used to hearing no all the time. I just don't listen. When you have your sights set on something, you have to go for it, no matter the cost."

"I actually agree with you there. But I'm not going to join glee so your dreams come true. I'm going to work harder in soccer so that mine do. I need that athletic scholarship next year, so that I can leave Lima. Sorry."

I walked away from her and made it half way down the hallway before I paused. Jimmy was headed straight for me. I looked up and down the hallway trying to figure out my quickest escape and was about to cut my losses when I was pulled into the boys bathroom. I looked at my saviour and sighed and leaned my head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're welcome...again." Puck said with an infuriatingly endearing smirk on his lips.

"I would have been fine. There were so many people around."

"If you think that would have stopped Berry, you're stupid." So he didn't even see Jimmy.

"For someone who seems to like coming to my rescue, you insult me an awful lot." I crossed my arm with a frown on my face.

"Look, you have to join glee." I groaned and was about to slide down the wall but Puck grabbed my arms and held me up, "There aren't many people with the kind of talent you have and when you're part of a group with that talent, it's an amazing feeling."

"Where's the hardcore Puck that everyone talks about?" I asked, wondering where all this is coming from.

"He's still here and if you tell anyone about this I'll deny it but I heard you in the choir room yesterday. You have pipes better than Man Hands and that girl can sing. What's even better, you don't want to make me light myself on fire."

I couldn't help but laugh at that last statement, "Something tells me, that's not the first time you said that."

"Just means it's true." He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged and dare I say, it was cute, "Will you at least think about it."

I sighed and nodded slightly, "I'll think about it."

"Awesome."

"Can I leave now?" I asked.

He directed me towards the door and followed me out of the mens bathroom. It wasn't long before I realized Puck was still at my side and instead of walking in awkward silence I might as well make conversation.

"So the past two days are the most you've ever spoken to me. Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"I heard you sing and you were good. Obviously I was going to take notice."

"That's it? You heard me sing and decided you must know me?"

"We've been in the same English class since freshman year. I already know you. It's not like you were invisible."

I stopped walking, "Actually I was. To you anyway." I turned to face him as he had stopped walking too.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had the biggest crush on you in grade 9 and tried so many things just to get you to notice me. I wrote a poem for you and presented and you know what you did? Threw spit balls at me and laughed with your friends."

"Wait, you had a crush on me?"

"Of course that's what you would get from that. Don't worry, it was very short lived. Now I have to get to class, see you later...or never."

Little did I know, that one confession was going to backfire and pull a completely different side to Puck that I didn't even think was possible. Anyway, between him and Rachel, I decided to think about joining Glee Club. I do love music and even though I wasn't here for friends, it would be nice to have people to talk to during the day. Maybe even having some backup when it comes to Jimmy and the rest of the team would be nice.

I shook my head as I stood outside the choir room at the end of the day. I felt like I was going to end up regretting this. However, that is a problem for my future self. The pros currently outweigh the cons and I needed a good distraction. I took a deep breath and entered the room where the rest of the members are seated and waiting.

"Uh, who are you?" Santana asked snobbishly.

"We're in the same math class Santana. If you don't know who I am, you really have no business being a Cheerio. As top of the proverbial food chain, isn't it kind of your job to know who everyone is?"

She flat out snarled, "Oh right, you're that dike on the soccer team."

"Santana!" Mr. Schuster yelled, "You can't speak to another student like that."

"It's fine." I said and turned to leave, "I'm out."

Puck got up from his seat and ran towards me, "Wait, wait, wait, Santana is a bitch. That's how she is to everyone. Just stay."

"Fine but if she says one thing to me, I'm out."

"Santana shut it." Puck said as he noticed her open her mouth.

"Imogen, why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the team and show them why you're here?"

"I don't have anything prepared." I said nervously to Mr. Schu as Puck returned to his seat.

"Well, what's your favourite song?" Artie asked.

"I have an affinity for british pop culture. I love McFly and Busted and Oasis, Leona Lewis."

"How about something from Leona Lewis then." Mr. Schu said.

"Are you sure you can hit that range?" Rachel asked skeptically.

I glared at her, "I think I'll be fine." I snapped and looked at everyone, "Just because I'm on the boys soccer team, doesn't mean I'm a lesbian. Nothing against it, I just don't swing that way. So any other comments of the sort will be treated with hostility and you don't want to see me when I'm angry." I directed that last statement toward Santana, "I'm going to sing, The Best You Never Had."

I was so in love with you  
There was nothing I could do  
Wouldn't give me the time of day  
Now you wanna be with me  
You say you wanna be with me

You said I was the best  
Gave your love out to the rest  
There was nothing I could say  
But now it's going good for me  
You say you wanna be with me  
Now

Yeah, you're telling me that I am where it's at  
But I ain't having none of that...

[Chorus:]  
Because I told you, you'd live to regret it,  
and now I don't wanna make you feel bad,  
But when it comes to me just forget it,  
I'll be the best you never had,  
You put me through so many emotions,  
Now baby it's your turn for that,  
'cause in your empty heart I have left a mark,  
The best you never had.

No, No, No

You saw me as a friend,  
Baby I don't want revenge,  
But if you must know the truth,  
What you didn't see in me  
Reflects what you will never be now,  
When you're telling me I was always the one,  
I feel your desperation.

[Chorus]

Back rubs, good love, my stuff  
That's what you missed out on  
My touch... so much we could have  
You miss,  
My kiss,  
My lips,  
The love I had for you  
Our song, so long

[Chorus x2]

Well I will always be the best you never had

The best you never had

Suddenly the room filled with applause and the room was so positive, I had a glimpse of what it would be like to be a part of this team. The glimpse was a warm feeling and I was suddenly glad I came here.


	2. Chapter 2

Soccer practice was finally over and just like normal, I ran before they could do anything to me. This time, I chose to hid by the bleachers at the football field. I have to change up my hiding spots everyday so they didn't get wise to any of them. When a good amount of time went by and I was sure my team would have gone home, I got up from my spot and made my back towards the school. I had to walk by the port-a-potties first and that's when I noticed one tipped over with a broom stuck in the locking mechanism.

I took the broom off and opened the door and had to hold my breath to keep from gagging. The smell in these things were usually bad but this was particularly atrocious. I leaned over and looked inside though and almost laughed at who I saw.

"Puck?"

"Are you an angel?" He asked as he adjusted to the light.

"Shut up and get out. How did you of all people get stuck in there anyway?" I asked, "Aren't you on top of the bully food chain?"

He hopped out and took a deep breath of the fresh air he no doubt needed, "Apparently not. I tried to get the football team to try out for Glee. Since Kurt left, we needed more people."

"And you thought the football team was a good place to start?" I was incredulous, "I thought you were smarter than that."

He shot me a quick glare as we started back to the school, "I thought I could get through to them."

"You would have had more luck with the soccer team and that's not saying a lot."

Puck opened up the door for me and I walked into the locker room with him. He went to his locker to pull out some clean clothes and I was about to leave when he lightly grabbed my wrist. I turned to him questionably and was surprised by the look he had on his face. He looked almost vulnerable.

"I'm just going to get cleaned up, can you stay?"

"Did they really shake you up that bad? That you need a 5 foot 4, 120 pound girl to be your body guard?" At the look he gave me, I sighed and sat on the bench near his locker, "Hurry up. It smells like feet in here."

Without any further comment, he went around the corner into the shower stalls and I stayed where I was. I'm not an idiot, I know what everyone says about him. I know how many people he's slept with and how his count is still going up which is why I was surprised there was no inuendoes or flirtatious comments about joining him. He must really be embarrassed.

It didn't take him that long to shower and get into clean clothes. When he back over to me, he had on a similar outfit like that the one I found him in but this one was clean and he smelled fresh. He threw his soiled clothes in the garbage and I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to deal with that either.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and stood up, "Hey Puck? Are you alright?" I was genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a bit miffed."

"Well, you need to let it go. You're on probation aren't you?" I asked.

He nodded but didn't say anything so I assumed that meant he wanted to drop this discussion. He looked up as we walked through the halls towards the choir room and seemed to brighten up a bit. I followed his gaze and saw Lauren, a rather big girl who's on the wrestling team. I raised a brow as I watched Puck walk over to her and lean against her locker.

"Bye...I guess." I said to no one as I walked toward the choir room by myself.

When I got there, everyone was there minus Puck but I knew why that was. They seemed to wonder where he was until Rachel came in with tape over her mouth. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics and took a seat with the others while she sat by herself. No one said anything as Mr. Schu ripped into her but that was put on hold as Puck walked in with Lauren.

"Dude, where have you been?" Artie asked.

I raised my hand, "I found him in a Port-a-potty. Then he disappeared to talk to Lauren." I answered and mouthed why to him with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged and turned to the others, "I saw Lauren in the halls and it just seemed to click. I asked her if she wanted to join. She had some conditions like a carton of Cadbury eggs and some Puck time but who was I to say no? I have to say, she kind of rocked my world." He wasn't even embarrassed about it, despite the looks he was getting from me and the rest of the team. Lauren just looked proud.

"Thank you Puck, we owe you one." Mr. Schu said, shaking his hand.

Puck and Lauren took their seats; Puck right beside me, Lauren up further. We were doing our last rehearsal before sectionals tomorrow. It went okay but I can't help but think they were supposed to be better than what they were. Then again, if Rachel's bitch fits were anything to go on, then Mr. Schu really screwed up the status quo.

Once rehearsal was over I walked out with everyone else and while everyone else seemed to have a car, I did not. I only get the car on days my mother doesn't work and she had to work today. So I started toward the bus stop that was just off school property. I really couldn't wait to get home and get out of my soccer uniform. I love the uniform but it's a sticky and gross feeling when you have to stay in it after practice.

"Beckett!" I turned towards Puck. No one else in Glee would call my name, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the bus stop."

"Where's your car?"

"Its not actually my car. I just get to use it when my mom doesn't work."

"Oh." He said and then seemed to contemplate something, "Why don't I give you a lift home?"

"Why have you been so nice to me recently? I'm in Glee Club now, the act can fall."

"Do you want a ride home or not?" He asked, the agitation leaking from his tone.

I nodded, "Thank you."

We walked silently to his truck and he opened the door for me. It was the kind of gentlemanly thing I wouldn't think Puck would do. It was nice all the same as he waited until I was situated before closing my door for me and running around to the other side of the truck to get into the drivers seat. I told him my address and he started driving away.

It was weird, being in his truck with the soft rock music playing in the background. We were both quiet but it wasn't awkward. I was the type of person that normally had to fill the silence but not this time. It was nice. It's not often that I feel this content around other people, especially someone like Puck. When we pulled over in front of my house I thanked him and turned to get out but he stopped me.

"Wait, I want to ask you something." He hesitated.

"Shoot." I prompted.

He sighed and looked out the windshield as he asked, "Would you like to go to Breadstix with me Sunday night?"

The world stopped around me and I looked at him completely shocked, "Uh...are you asking me out on a date?"

He finally turned to look at me and nodded, "Yeah, I kind of like you alright."

It wasn't a grand gesture of love but I could tell he meant it. It was flattering actually but I still found myself saying, "no."

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "No? Why not?"

"Your face is the reason." And cringed at how that sounded, "What I mean is, no girl says no to you. You use them and then move on. I'm not going to be just another one of those girls. Sorry."

I got out of the truck and thanked him again for the ride before heading towards my house. I half expected Puck to get out of the truck and follow me to make his case. However, when I looked back, he had this thoughtful look on his face as he met my gaze. I broke the gaze and went inside, listening as he pulled away a drove down the street.

"Who was that in the truck dear?" My dad asked.

"Noah Puckerman. He's in Glee Club with me." I answered.

"Ah, I remember him. He recently got out of Juvie. He's a good kid, just needs to make better choices."

"What do you mean?" I was curious.

"He's not hard, like the other kids in Juvie. He was one of the kids you could tell wanted to straighten his life out. Some of these kids just get dealt a rough hand. He'll be okay though. From what I hear, he's making excellent progress."

It's not often I hear my dad talk about the kids he's worked with. It's even more rare to hear him talk about the kids who are reformed. The fact that he's talking about Puck and how well he's doing, is a big deal. It made me almost feel bad about saying 'no' to him. Almost. He was still a sleeze.

The next morning my dad dropped me off at the school and I went over by the bus with the others. Artie was getting loaded on the bus as we all lined up to get on. Once on the bus I found a seat to myself in the middle and pulled out my phone. Even though this is a choir group, I refuse to take part in any bus songs they may want to sing. Fortunately, there were none.

Sectionals was an interesting experience. Walking through the door was almost magnificent, for lack of a better word, and I get to be part of it. I went to the dressing room with the others and changed into my dress before following the others to the auditorium so we could see the other performances. The old people were actually really good but nothing compared to Dalton Acadamy. I didn't know how we were supposed to compete with them and the others didn't seem to confident in it either.

Of course, when we were all back in our dressing room preparing to go on stage, the nerves started to come out. Even Lauren was a bundle of nerves. Of course, she only complained about the chaffing of her dress but it was something.

"I've never done this before." I said nervously.

"I thought you played piano competitively?" Tina asked.

"I did but I never sang in front of a crowd. This is much different." I scratched at my forearm until it was red and raw.

Puck put his hand on mine to stop me, "You're still a performer. You'll do great." He said sincerely.

At that moment, Rachel came in and started making a scene about her issues with Finn. Santana threw in her own nasty comments. Finn got all up in her face too but I really didn't want to get involved. It really did great for distracting me from my own nerves though. That is until Mr. Schu came in and yelled at us all. Then our queue to get ready come on and we all left the room grumbling about each other.

I was doing some voice warm ups when I saw Lauren doing push ups and Puck walking over to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm a wrestler, this is how I get psyched up for competition." She answered as she got up and looked at him.

"You don't need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous." She said sweetly, "You know why? Because show choir is stupid." She answered her own question and walked away.

I let out a little giggle as I saw the smile drop from Pucks face. He turned to look at me and I swear he almost smiled at me. He seemed to hold it back though as he come over to me.

"Still nervous?" He asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" I snapped as I started to scratch again and once again he stopped me with a gentle hand.

"Stop that. You'll ruin your skin and you have beautiful skin." He said, not letting go of my hand, "I was thinking about what you said. About not being just another girl and I want you to know, you wouldn't be."

"Puck, that's sweet of you to say, but I still stand by my answer. That may be how you feel right now, but I don't think it will stick. I'm pretty sure you're only trying to date me because of the crush I said I had on you two years ago." He was about to say something but I interrupted, "We should get in our places."

Turns out I was wrong before. We rocked and get to go to Regionals. I guess even though rehearsals can be choppy, it really comes together during the performance. I looked at Puck who was a few seats back from me on the bus and he looked back at me. He looked like a kicked puppy and I just had to look away.

The next Glee Club meeting was a little interesting. Everyone was there except for Puck and I thought he got locked in the port-a-potty again but then he came in with his guitar. He talked quietly with Mr. Schu for a moment before he turned to the rest of us.

"Alright, Puck asked to sing a song to start us off. The floor is yours Puck."

"Alright, so this is a song for a special lady in the crowd." He said and winked at me as he poised his guitar.

I put my hand over my face, hoping this was all a dream. Is he really going to serenade me? The first few notes were played and I ducked even more. Was he really going to serenade me with a Jonas Brothers song?

They come, they go  
But they don't know  
That you are my  
Beautiful

I try to come  
Closer with you  
But they all say  
We won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams  
Will come true

I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
'Til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out  
Of love with you  
Tryin' to find  
It's really true

How can I  
Prove my love  
If they all think  
I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams  
Will come true

I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
'Til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you  
It's callin' you

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you  
It's callin' you

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you  
It's callin' you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams  
Will come true

I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
'Til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

The song ended and everyone clapped and looked to me to see my reaction. I got up slowly and walked over to Puck. He made a spectacle out of me, so there is no reason why I shouldn't do the same. I stopped in front of him.

"You think a song with a bunch of pretty words would make me change my mind. Not to mention, singing it in front of all these people, as if that would sway me. Puck, I'm not the kind of girl you're looking for. Move on." I said and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite my blatant rejection of Puck a few weeks ago, I still found myself in the stands at his next football game after Christmas. I was wearing my blue peacoat, and white slouch hat, as it was still cold outside. I was in the back because I didn't want him or anyone else to see me. Even though I didn't want to date Puck, I'm not going to lie, I kind of liked him. He's been nothing but kind to me, even after the rejection in front of Glee Club. Aside from my previous team captain, he's the only one at this school that's been kind to me actually.

The Titans were down right now but it was only the second quarter and they had the ball. I watched as Puck caught the ball and started running towards the endzone. I got to my feet in anticipation, holding my hands near my face as I watched him run. A few quick 'come on, Puck's came from my mouth as I watched him out run everyone from the other team and make it to the endzone before throwing the ball on the ground and fist pumping in victory.

"YES!" I screamed along with the rest of the crowd.

I was about to sit back down and enjoy the rest of the game when Puck looked up to the stands and ended up finding me in the middle of cheering for him. I couldn't tell from this far back but I knew him enough to know that he had that smug smirk on his face. I couldn't deal with the implications of what me being here meant to him so I picked up my stuff and started making way down the stands and away from the bleachers.

I was in between the stands when I stopped at the sound of my name. I knew who it was but I didn't want to be rude, so I turned to him. I probably shouldn't have left during half time if I wanted to avoid this. I sighed as he came up to me.

"You're here." Puck said breathlessly from running over.

"Uh Yeah. I wanted to show my McKinely support, you know?"

"That's it?" He asked as if he knew better.

"That's it. But I remembered I had to do something and have to go."

"Just admit it, you like me." He said with that stupid endearing smirk.

I laughed in disbelief, "I'm not admitting to anything."

"But you do like me."

"That would be admitting." I said with a smirk of my own.

"Let me take you to Breadstix tonight." He pleaded.

I looked down at my black healed quilted booties with a sigh, "I don't know Puck."

"How about this," He suggested, "if we win the game, we go to Breadstix. If we lose, I'll just continue to try to win you over and we'll go another time?"

I looked him in the eyes, "You're confident, aren't you?"

"Not really when it comes to you. You have me second guessing myself at every turn." He said, "Look, just stay for the rest of the game and then decide. I know you might be missing out on that important thing you have to go to but it might be worth it."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Fine."

"Really? Great! Don't sit so far away this time though." He said, "I have to go to the locker room now for the half time meeting. I'm probably going to get yelled at for being so late."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go." I shooed him away.

I went back to the bleachers and sat up front this time as I watched the football team come back onto the field. The second half was much better than the first. The Titans got so far ahead that there was no way the other team could catch up to them. That left me to decide if I was actually going to let Puck take me on that date or not. Since I didn't actually agree to his terms, I could say no if I wanted too but the thing was...I didn't want to say no anymore.

So I waited outside the locker room for him to come out. It took a bit but when he came out, he was in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark wash jeans. He looked hot. He put on his letterman jacket and came over to me.

"So, you stuck around..." He put his hands in his pockets.

I nodded and smiled shyly, "Yeah, I did."

"Does that mean I can take you out?" He seemed hopeful.

"Don't make me regret it." I said quietly, staring at the floor.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to meet my eyes, "I wont."

We walked to his truck and once again, he opened the door for me. I smiled at him as I got in and he shut the door. It was once again a quiet drive but not awkward. For some reason, he just made me feel so comfortable which is a hard feat. When we finally got to Breadstix, he told me to hold on for a moment and ran around the truck to open the door for me. He was a gentleman, despite his hard exterior.

We sat across from each other and waited for our orders to arrive. Conversation was easy and he was being so respectful but would he always be this way?

"Puck, I appreciate the effort you're going through for me but I gotta ask. Why me?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You're hot." He shrugged.

"Thank you but there's more to me than just my looks and I'm not sure I'm actually the kind of girl you're looking for." I told him.

"You said that before. What do you even mean?" He was genuinely confused.

"I'm abstaining from sex Puck. I know relationships have a certain prerequisite for you. You have expectations that I wont follow through on."

Puck put his hand on mine that was on the table, "Do I like sex? Yeah I do. It's awesome. But I would never force you to anything you're not ready for. I'm a badass but I'm not an asshole."

I shook my head, "That maybe so, but what's to stop you from getting it somewhere else. I'm not blind to your reputation. It's why I kept rejecting you in the first place." I played with his fingers, not meeting his eyes.

"I've never worked so hard for a girl before. I wouldn't just blow it on a random hook up. I like you Imogen and I want to see where this goes. Take a chance and be my girlfriend." He was pleading again and when I finally met his eyes, I could see the sincerity in them.

"On one condition."

"You name it." He was ready.

"Never serenade me with the Jonas Brothers again. That was so lame." I giggled.

"Hey, that was a top notch performance." He defended.

I entered school on Monday with a huge smile on my face. I felt on top of the world because I had a boyfriend. Puck wanted to pick me up at home today so we could go to school together but I thought it would be best if we came separate until we broke the news to Glee Club. No need to make a scene...or at least that's what I thought until a slushie was thrown in my face on my walk to my locker.

"Oh my god!" I nearly screamed as the cold and stick sunk into my clothes and skin. I was frozen in place and shivered. I'd never been slushied before and it sucks! I glared at the person holding the empty cup, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I don't even know you!"

Dave Karofsky smirked at me, "You're a Glee member now. It's time you joined the rest of them." His friend Alizio Adams was right beside him with his own slushie.

"You'll pay for this!" I snapped as I scraped the slushie from my face and flicked it on the floor.

"And what are you going to do about it? Get your soccer team after me?" He laughed, "News flash, they hate you." He nodded at his friend and then I was drenched in another slushie.

"What the hell!" I screamed as they laughed and walked away.

I stomped down the hallway toward the choir room. When I got there, everyone looked at me shocked. It took a moment for them to wrap their heads around the red and blue slush covering my face, my hair, and my baby blue camisole and white cardigan. When they seemed to snap out of their shock I decided to speak.

"Does anyone have a change of clothes?" I asked.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Karofsky and Adams got me when I walked into the school." I said.

"I have something you can wear." Rachel said and came over to me.

I looked at everyone else pleadingly, "Anyone else?" I asked. I really didn't want to go around wearinga sweater with an animal on it.

"What happened to you?" Puck asked as he came into the room.

I looked at him, "Nothing. It's alright. Rachel was just going to get me a change of clothes."

"I mean it. What happened to you?" Puck was visibly upset at the look of me, "Was it Jimmy? Did he slushie you?" He demanded.

"Karofsky and Adams did." Quinn told him, "And I have something you can wear Imogen."

"Oh my god, thank you!" I said in relief and turned to Rachel, "No offence."

"None taken. It takes a certain person to pull off a look like this." Rachel responded.

"Hold on! Stop talking!" Puck shouted, "Karofsky and Adams are dead!"

He went to turn out of the classroom but I took his hand, "Puck, don't. They're not worth going back to juvie for."

"You are though." He said, squeezing my hand.

"I'm touched but no. I'm fine, I swear. As soon as I wash up and get changed I'll be good as new."

"I still want to kick their asses." He grumbled angrily.

"Uh...what's going on here?" Sam asked looking between Puck and I.

I looked at everyone and they all seemed to be wondering about Puck and I as our hands remained clasped. He stepped up beside me and we turned to everyone.

"Well, as of Saturday night, I am Pucks girlfriend." I said nervously and stepped closer to him.

"It's about time." Santana said with an eyeroll, "I was getting tired of Pucks constant kicked puppy look. It was pathetic."

"I know in your own way, that's you saying you're happy for us. So I'm just going to say thank you." Puck smirked.

"Can we get to this weeks lesson please?" Mr. Schuster asked, "Please take a seat."

"But I'm all sticky?" I pouted quietly as I sat down beside Puck.

Puck kissed my cheek, "Maybe so but I think you taste good." He whispered in my eye.

I pushed him back a bit with an exasperated sigh, "Calm down. You're like a dog in heat."

"That right there is what this lesson is about." Mr Schu said as he wrote a word on the board.

"Sex?" Rachel asked, "Some of us are abstaining from sex, so I don't see how that applies to us."

"Temptation does though. You're teenagers and you guys may feel certain things when it comes to a significant other. These feelings may tempt you to act in ways you may not be ready for and that is what I want you to sing about." Mr Schu explained, "This week, I want you to find a song that reflects that temptation you might feel."

I raised my hand and he called on me, "Can I go change now?"

His smile dropped but he conceded, "Yes, go ahead."

"Alright Quinn. Let's go." I said and stood up before turning to Puck, "I'll see you later."

The only thing Quinn had for me was a red sundress that clashed hidiously with my bright blue eyes. Not to mention it was a thin halter and I had nothing to keep me warm in this cold weather. It was better than nothing though (also better than anything than Rachel was going to give me too) so I thanked her went to my locker to get my books for class. Puck was waiting there for me.

"Hey babe. Nice dress."

"You don't have to lie, it doesn't suit me. I'm also cold." I opened my locker.

"You're cold? Here." He took off his letterman jacket and put it over my shoulders, leaving me almost speechless.

"A-are you sure?" I turned to him.

"You're my girl now. Think of it as marking my territory."

I rolled my eyes as I put my arms in the sleeves, "Only you could turn a romantic gesture into a misogynistic-"

I was cut off as his lips met mine in a sweet short kiss. When he pulled back I was left breathless. I met his eyes and we just looked at each other. I smiled at him shyly as he took my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"I figured it was about time for our first kiss and you were standing there looking so irresistible, I just couldn't help myself." He gave me another quick peck, "Can I walk you to class?"

He could walk me anywhere, take me anywhere right now and I probably wouldn't complain. That actually gave me an idea for my song choice in Glee Club this week. Maybe letting out my temptation for Puck in song, will help me not act on it elsewhere. Celibacy is very important to me. I'm not saying I'm waiting for marriage or anything but I have the right to choose the moment and person. I'm not sure if that's Puck and if it is, I don't want it to be anytime soon. I have to be 100 percent ready.

So, I stuck to my plan and walked into the choir room with a song to perform...

"Mr. Schu, I want to go first." I said.

"The floor is yours Imogen."

You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

You make me wanna la la  
In the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an airplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boom-a-rang  
I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la  
In the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la  
In the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
'cause you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la

You make me wanna la la  
In the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
In the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la

When I was done I was sweaty and breathless. I took my seat beside Puck and leaned against him as he put his arm around me, kissing the side of my head. I thought that's all he was going to do until I felt his lips on my ear.

"That was hot." He whispered.

This was going to be harder than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Things between Puck and I have been amazing the last few weeks. He's been nothing but a gentleman. He picks me up from home when I don't have the car, he holds my bag, he walks me to class, and he hasn't pressured me into anything even when things between us get heated. For a badass, he's not a very good one – at least not to me.

We were currently in the library studying which he's been doing more frequently but I could tell he was getting bored. He was clicking his pen, tapping his foot and opening and closing his books. We were in here for most of lunch and I knew it was getting to him. To be honest, I was done my work ages ago. I just wanted to see how long it would take him to give up and say something.

Finally, he sighed, "Are you almost done?"

"20 minutes." I responded as I closed my books and started putting them away.

"What?"

"That's how long it took from the time you stopped doing work until you cracked." I replied, "You made it longer than I thought you would."

"This was a test?" He snapped as he shoved his books in his bag and got up with me.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't call it a test. More like an experiment." I stepped around the table and closer to him, "If it was a test though, you would have passed." I kissed him quickly and then walked toward the exit.

He caught up to me and I looped my arm around his, "That was just mean."

"You wouldn't have me any other way though." I smiled as I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"That's not true. I'd have you any which way if you'd let me." He whispered in my ear hotly.

I could feel myself turning red and whacked him in the stomach for making me feel embarrassed. He always said stuff like that and it didn't exactly make me feel uncomfortable, just embarrassed at my lack of experience. He told me that my lack of experience didn't bother him, that it was actually kind of hot that he'd be my first when I was ready but it was still an insecurity of mine.

"Stop saying things like that."

He chuckled, "It's who I am babe. You wouldn't have me any other way." He was right of course, but he didn't need to know that.

"I have soccer practice after school so I wont see you until tomorrow." I said as he dropped me off at my next class.

"Alright. Text me later though." He said and kissed me deeply before walking away. He didn't even wait for an answer the cocky bastard.

When classes finished I made my way to soccer practice. It was more vigorous than usual, at least for me. I was worked to the bone and didn't even have the energy to take off like I normally did. It wasn't until the team approached me that I realized that was their plan. Was it too much to ask for this to be a friendly visit?

"Hey guys..." I said, trying to be polite.

"Word has it you joined Glee Club." Jimmy said, "You did a good job at trying to hide it but it's over now."

"What do you mean it's over?" I asked, "Glee doesn't interfere with Soccer. I can do both."

"You can do what I say you can do." Jimmy snapped and the rest of the team chuckled, "And what I say is you have to choose."

"You can't do that!" I shouted, becoming furious.

"I can and I will. You have until tomorrow to decide." Jimmy said, "And break up with your jock boyfriend while you're at it. Can't be linked to Glee in anyway."

"I'll choose soccer over Glee but you can't make me break up with Puck."

Jimmy smirked, "I can and I know just how you're going to do it too."

I walked down the hallway the next morning and people were jumping out of my way. I don't blame them, I'd jump out of my way as well. A few of the glee club members saw me and seemed nervous and confused at the same time as I walked pass them. I really didn't want to do what I was about to do but I had no choice.

I turned the corner and spotted Puck and walked over to him. He was at his locker, not really paying attention and the closer I got to him, the slower I walked. I spotted Jimmy a little further down the hallway, watching. He had the widest smirk I've ever seen and I knew exactly why. It was because of the plastic cup in my hand holding an icy blue liquid.

I finally reached Pucks locker and he looked to me. He smiled at first but it eventually fell as he noticed the slushy I was carrying.

"What are you doing?" He asked. It was scary how calm he was at the moment.

"The team found out about me joining Glee. I tried to keep it quiet but they found out anyway and they made me choose."

"They can't do that." He frowned, the anger slowly coming out.

I nodded sadly, "They can. The soccer team isn't like the football team. The football team is run by Coach Bieste. The soccer team is run by the team captain. Jimmy can do whatever he wants and he made me choose or I was off the team."

"Then choose Glee. To hell with those guys." He snapped.

"I can't Puck. I need that scholarship."

"Then do it already." He snapped again.

"I don't want too." I said quietly, tears finally escaping my eyes.

I swear his eyes softened at first but hardened again just as quickly, "You've made your choice. Just get it over with."

I poured the slushy over his head shakily and dropped the cup on the floor, "I'm so sorry."

"I worked so hard to prove I wouldn't break your heart that I didn't even stop to think you'd break mine instead." He said quietly as I walked around me and headed for the bathroom.

I ran down the hall, all eyes on me and the scene I had just created. I was about to pass Jimmy but he stuck his foot out and tripped me, causing me to twist my ankle and fall forward. I screamed as I landed and tried to clutch my foot but before I could tuck into me, the sharp pain turned into a blinding one as Jimmy stepped on my ankle. I heard a pop and let out a groan as I was finally able to grip my ankle as I lay in the fetal position on the floor in the hallway.

"Looks like you're off the team anyway. You can't play like that." Jimmy laughed and strutted down the hallway proudly.

The students of McKinely walked around me as they made their way to their respective classes. I stayed curled up on the floor in pain, not caring that no one was stopping to help me. At least I didn't think anyone was going to stop to help me, least of all anyone from Glee after the spectacle I made of Puck. However, Sam and Mike came and helped me up and brought me to the nurses office so she could call my mom.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked quietly as I sat with my foot elevated.

"Because you needed it." Mike said.

I regretted choosing soccer over them even more after that. I didn't deserve their kindness. They left me soon after because they had to get to class. It was awhile before my mom got to the school because she had to take the bus. When she did get there though, she hugged me and asked me what happened. I cried as I told her the whole story from the moment soccer practice ended yesterday.

There were many reasons for my tears. I was crying from the pain, I was crying from my soccer scholarship going down the drain, and I was crying for losing Glee. Most of all, I was crying for losing Puck. After all the trouble I put him through to ask me out I threw it in his face and his words would haunt me.

My mother took the car keys and helped me to the car so I she could take me to the hospital. I ended up getting an MRI and x-ray and the news that followed was not the best news. It was downright devastating.

"You have two hairline fractures in your foot and the ligaments around your ankle have been torn. You will heal but you'll have to have surgery once the fractures heal so we can repair the ligaments."

"Okay, so how long before I can play soccer again?" I asked as he started cast my foot and leg. I wouldn't need a full cast, just one that would keep me from moving my ankle while the fractures healed.

"I'm sorry. I don't think you'll be able to play soccer again. Not competitively at least."

"Wait, there has to be something you or I or someone can do!" I exclaimed, "I have to play soccer and get my scholarship next year. The coaches from Stanford and Yale had their eyes on me." I shrugged my mothers comforting touch off.

The doctor looked at me regretfully, "Again, I'm sorry I don't have better news for you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was never going to get a scholarship, I was never going to go to college, I was never going to get out of Lima. That kept replaying my head even after my mother brought me home and helped me up to my room. It played in my mind for the rest of the night and I cried myself to sleep not even caring that I missed dinner.

I stayed in my room for three days wallowing in myself pity. I didn't even go to school on Friday. It was Monday now and my mom wasn't going to let me wallow anymore...at least, not in my dark dingey room. She made me get out of bed and get ready for school. None of my jeans fit over my cast though, so I opted for sweatpants instead. I wore a running shoe on one foot and just a sock on my casted foot. I put my hair in a messy bun, there was no reason to make an effort at this point.

When my mom dropped me off at school I got out of the car with my crutches and crutched inside. It was a slow process but I didn't really care if I got to class on time. I was back to having no friends anyway. No soccer team, no glee club equaled nothing to even be here for.

I made my way to my locker and got it open. I leaned one of my crutches against the locker beside mine so I could take my backpack off and get my proper books out. No one seemed to care that I had a broken foot and crutches. At least, until Jimmy walked down the hallway with his goons and knocked my one crutch to the floor out of my reach.

"Whats up gimpe? Still gunning for that scholarship?" He laughed.

In anger, I stood on one foot and used my other crutch as a bat. I went to swing it at Jimmy but was stopped. My crutch was taken from my hands, set right and given back to me. I leaned on it and looked to who rescued Jimmy and was surprised to see Mr. Schuster.

"Haven't you done enough Jimmy?" Mr. Schu asked. You could tell he didn't really require an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said and walked away.

Mr. Schu turned to me when Jimmy left, "Sam and Mike told everyone what happened. How are you?"

"My soccer career is officially over and I wont be going to college. How do you think I'm doing?"

"There's more than one way to get to college you know." Mr. Schu said, "You're very musically talented and if you work hard, you can get into a really good school on a music scholarship. You just have to want it enough."

With that last statement, he picked up my other crutch, passed it to me and walked down the hallway. I'd never considered a music scholarship before. It was definitely something to consider though. The only draw back is, I'd have to join glee and I'm not so sure I'd be welcomed back.

I spent the whole day thinking about what I was going to do but I knew what I had to do and not just because I want to go to college. So at the end of the day I made my way to the choir room and nervously entered the classroom. Everyone stopped what they were talking about and looked at me – except Puck. He avoided all eye contact.

"Hi Imogen." Mr. Schu said kindly.

"Mr. Schu, if it's okay. I have something to say."

"The floor is yours." He waved to the class and leaned against the piano so he could listen.

I crutched my way to the centre of the floor and looked at the floor as I started, "I know some of you are mad at me, some are disappointed but none of you are as disappointed with me as I am with myself." I looked at them as I gained more confidence, "I let you guys down when I chose soccer over glee. It was the wrong choice but I let myself think that soccer was the only way to get to college.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope you do forgive me. You've been my only friends at this school and I don't want to lose that. To be honest, this room, with you guys, is the only place I've felt like I belonged since coming to McKinely." I looked to Puck, "I wronged you and I'm sorry. I'd love to come back if you'd let me."

"Is it true that you nearly beat the crap out of Jimmy with your crutch?" Artie asked.

"Uh yeah." I said self-consciously.

"We've all had our doubts and defected at some point and you probably wont be the last one to do it. So I say what the hell." Santana said.

"Really?" I asked, a smile forming on my lips.

"Welcome back Imogen." Rachel said, "Regionals, here we come!"

"Unfortunately I wont be able to compete with you on Saturday but if everything goes well, I'll be ready for nationals." I said as I pointed to my foot, "I can't dance and there is no way I'll be able to learn the songs in time anyway."

"How are you doing by the way?" Tina asked.

I looked back at Mr. Schu and smiled before turning back to the rest of the class, "I'm doing much better now."

"Great, glad you're doing better. That's all that matters here isn't it?" Puck snapped and stood up, "This is bullshit. I'm out of here."

"Puck!" Mr. Schu called, "Puck!"

Puck didn't stop. He didn't even look back. I could feel the tears build up but refused to let them fall. I turned back to the rest of the team and smiled weekly. I stayed for the rest of practice and watched the rest of the team practice for regionals on Saturday.

I took my time leaving at the end of the day. My mom couldn't pick me up but I told her I was fine taking the bus. As concerned as she was, she didn't really have a choice anyway. I got outside and crutched to the bus stop and sat down. After crutching around all day my armpits really hurt. I was not looking forward to doing the same thing tomorrow.

I looked up from my phone when someone pulled up. It was Puck and he got out and opened up the passenger side door before looking at me, "Get in."

I picked up my crutches and went over to get in. When I was seated, Puck took my crutches and chucked them in the bed. He walked around and got in. Unlike the other times I was in his truck this was a tense silence. A silence I felt I had to break.

"Puck..."

"Don't talk." He didn't say it with any emotion at all. If anything, that only cut deeper.

"I just wanted-"

"No! Stop!" Emotion, "I get it! You're sorry. It doesn't matter, you still did it."

He pulled up outside my house and got out. I watched in the mirror as he got my crutches from the back and came and opened my door. I turned and took my crutches but decided to try one more time.

"Noah..."

"What did you just call me?" He whispered, stepping closer.

"Noah." I replied, gulping, thinking I did something wrong.

"You've never called me that before." He said, leaning his forehead against mine.

The tears I was holding early escaped my eyes as I put my hand on his cheek, "I love you Noah and I'm so sorry."

He kissed me soundly and chastely before pulling away and holding my face, "I'm still mad at you."

I nodded, "I know."

He wiped my tears away with his thumbs, "but I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Things between Puck and I have been good for a while now. After that day in my driveway where we admitted we loved each other, we've been on top of the world. At least I have been but I like to think Puck feels the same way as well. He said he was still mad at me and I said I would do anything to make it up to him. I thought he'd try for something lewd; something I wasn't ready for. He surprised me by asking me to cook him dinner. So I had him over on the Saturday night while my parents were out for their weekly date night and made Puck dinner. I'm not the best cook in the world but he seemed to love it anyway and it resulted in a very heated make-out session. We pretty much started where we left off after that and were back to our happy coupling.

New Directions also won regionals which was an amazing feeling and we get to go to New York in a couple months. Regionals actually inspired me to write my own songs as well. The songs my team came up with were so good that I decided to take all the poetry I've written and put them too music. The words did take some rejigging to fit but I felt accomplished. I'd spend a lot of free time in the auditorium by myself which is where I found myself now.

I started playing a melody on the piano as I sang a few words from a song I was currently working on.

"There is something you're not telling me, It's very plain to see. A secret that you're hid- crap, no." I interrupted myself as I scratched out that lyric and started again, "Why can't I get this right?!" I scratched my head before crumpling the paper and throwing it away.

"I thought it sounded pretty good." I heard Rachel behind me.

I turned and looked at her, "Good isn't good enough. It has to be exceptional."

"Song writing can be pretty difficult. I find it easier when I write about my own feelings." Rachel said as she set her pink binder on top of the piano.

"How do you know I'm not?" I raised a brow.

"You wouldn't be having so much difficulty."

"Touche."

"To be honest. I knew you'd be in here." Rachel said, "I was hoping we could sing together for this weeks' assignment."

"Why do you want to sing with me?" I asked as I closed the top over the piano keys.

"Because you have a lovely voice and although I'm the most talented in the New Directions, your pitch is nearly as perfect as mine and I think we would make a great team."

"Thanks...I think." I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not but I'll take it.

"So what do you say?"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

She smiled and took out some sheet music. This weeks' lesson was all about bringing 90's back. It wasn't Mr. Schu's best idea but there are many worse eras of music he could have chosen from. I looked at the song that Rachel chose and nodded with a smile. I was a little touched that she decided on a song that I would enjoy and from one of my favourite British pop culture genre. Yes it was a song that everyone would know and one that hadn't really lost its popularity but it was a nice gesture. I think it fit the assignment perfectly so when we got to the choir room the next day, we decided to go first.

The rest of the team seemed surprised that Rachel and I decided to do a song together but didn't say much on the subject. Especially Finn. He and Rachel haven't really been on the best terms since their break-up before Christmas., despite her best efforts.

"Today, Imogen and I are going to sing Wonderwall from one of her favourite bands, Oasis."

**Today is gonna be the day**  
**That they're gonna throw it back to you**  
**By now you should've somehow**  
**Realized what you gotta do**  
**I don't believe that anybody**  
**Feels the way I do, about you now**

Backbeat, the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
_There are many things that I_  
_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
**By now you should've somehow**  
**Realized what you're not to do**  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do, about you now_

**And all the roads that lead you there are winding**  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
_There are many things that I_  
_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

When we were done, we got an applause from the rest of the group and Mr. Schu stood up. While Rachel was able to move around during the song, I still had another week on crutches before my cast came off.

"That was excellent and exactly what I was looking for and Rachel, this wasn't your typical choice in song. It was really subdued compared to normal. Excellent on stepping out of your comfort zone, especially to work with someone you wouldn't normally work with." He said and then asked us to take a seat.

I furrowed my brow in confusion as I took a seat beside Puck. I put work into that song too and barely got a compliment on it. This wasn't the Rachel Berry show and I was going to tell him as much so I raised my hand.

"Yes Imogen."

"I'm sure Rachel appreciates the praise she normally gets but she wasn't the only one to perform." The irritation was coming out in my tone despite my best efforts.

"Yes and you did a great job."

"It just seems you care more about Rachels progress than mine. I'd actually like some constructive feedback every once in a while instead of being tossed the side so Rachel can continue to have her spotlight."

"Alright." Mr. Schu said and everyone held their breath as he came over to me, "You have an excellent vocal range and your talent matches that of Rachel but you play it too safe. I'd like you to step more out of your comfort zone because you have the potential to be the best and you won't be if you keep choosing the easy songs."

I sighed, "Now that wasn't so hard was it? I'll take that into consideration."

Everyone let their breath go and Puck put his arm around me, squeezing me to him as Mr. Schu continued with the lesson. Did everyone honestly think I couldn't take some criticism? It's not like Mr. Schu was mean about it. I sighed and leaned into Puck; people just have no faith.

After school, Puck walked me to my locker and helped me with my bag. Getting around on crutches was a lot easier when you had someone to help you hold your things. I was thankful I had Puck, especially when assholes like Jimmy came along. He hasn't stopped harassing me and when Puck said he had to go the bathroom quickly, Jimmy seemed to come out of nowhere and push me to the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded, "Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm not on the team anymore, like you wanted. I should be invisible to you now!"

"You're taking up too much space." Jimmy smirked, looking down at me, "You should really try to disappear completely."

"If you're suggesting I kill myself, you need a newsflash. There is nothing you could do to me that would make me want to do that." I said as I struggled to my feet, using my crutch to pull myself up, "Besides, I don't think you'd be able to live with that on your conscience. You're too weak."

He kicked my crutch, causing me to fall to the floor again and I winced as my butt hit the floor hard for the second time, "We'll see about weak." He snapped.

"Problem?" Puck asked as he came over to help me up.

"He was just leaving." I sneered as I glared at Jimmy.

"See you around Beckett." Then he left.

Puck picked my bag up off the floor and put it over his shoulder with his bag, "He's getting worse, isn't he." It wasn't a question.

"Nothing I can't handle." I said as I crutched along beside him to his truck.

He opened the door for me, "Can you do me a favour?" Puck asked as he helped me in the truck, "Go to Figgins if he gets worse?"

"What's Figgins going to do Noah?" I snapped, "He's the most useless Principal in the world. I don't have a choice but to handle this myself."

Puck put his hand on my cheek and leaned forward to kiss me, "He's hurt you once and he'll do it again. I'm not always there to protect you."

I kissed him again, "If he gets more aggressive, I'll go to Figgins." I promised quietly.

A week went by without any more incidences and although I knew that didn't mean anything, it was nice to be left alone for the time being. It was also the day I got my cast off so my mom was picking me up after school. Noah wanted to go with me but he had to stay for Glee rehearsal. The only reason I didn't have to go was because this was the only day this week the doctor could meet with me. I was also to find out my surgery date today. I really hoped it wasn't until after nationals.

When school let out, I kissed Puck goodbye and made way to the parking lot where knew my mother would be waiting. Only she wasn't there yet. That was disappointing. I went over to a bench and sat down to wait. She shouldn't be too long, we had to get to the doctors by 4:15. I looked down at my phone as I was waiting and only looked up when someone sat on the bench beside me.

I groaned as I saw Jimmy. Really, why couldn't he leave me alone, "What do you want now?"

"I want to know if you're still as prudish as when we went out."

"If you're asking if I slept with Puck, that's none of your business." I snapped, putting my phone away.

He chuckled, "That's a no then. He'll get bored and move on eventually. That's just who he is."

"You know nothing of our relationship. Stop acting like you do."

"I know guys like Puck though and when he doesn't get what he wants he's going to move on." Jimmy said, "However, I'd be willing to wait for you."

That completely threw me for a loop, "Um what?"

"Come on. Don't tell me you haven't thought about us getting back together..." He was trying to be suave.

I laughed, "Not even close."

He moved a little closer and if I wasn't on the end of the bench, I'd have moved away, "What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

I put my hand on his shoulder to push him back. He just took that as an invitation and swooped in to place his lips on mine. I was frozen for a moment before I pushed him away and slapped him across the face. His head jerked to the left and he slowly turned his head to look back at me with the deadliest glare I'd ever seen. For the first time ever, I was scared of Jimmy. I had a right to be because the next thing I knew I was punched in the face so hard I fell off the bench.

"If you ever lay a hand on me again, I'll do more than just punch you." He was angry, "And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut." He walked away after that.

My cheek was pounding so much I knew it was swelling. I knew it was going to bruise too. There was no hiding it but I had to try. I pulled my hood up and over my head as I gently wiped the tears from my face. I winced when I touched my cheek. When I got back on the bench, I pulled a compact from my bag and looked at my face. It looks as bad as it feels, there was even a small cut near the corner of my eye. What was I going to tell my mom?

I looked up at the honk of a horn and saw my mom in our beat-up little car. This was going to be good. I got up and crutched my way over, throwing my bag and crutches in the backseat. I got in the front and kept my face straight. The injured cheek was on the right side of my face, so she wouldn't be able to see it unless I looked at her.

"How was your day dear?" She asked.

"It was alright. Puck and I studied at lunch. He actually finished an assignment that's due tomorrow. I was surprised." I smiled as the memory.

Puck worked through the whole lunch period on a paper he had to write for History. I helped him a bit with the research but he finished it and the look of satisfaction on his face made me proud of him. It's like he wanted to be better.

"That's great! I think you're a good influence on him."

"Me too."

We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and my mom came around to help me out of the car. My cheek was still throbbing and I tried to clock her from seeing it but the moment she opened the car door, I knew there was no going back. The gasp she let out made it sound as if the end of the world was happening.

"What happened to your face?!" She demanded as she took my chin, turning my head to get a better look.

"It's nothing, I promise."

"Honey...did Puck-"

"No!" I shouted, "He would never. I promise."

"Someone hit you Imogen. I want to know who."

I pulled my chin from her grasp and looked away, "Just get me my crutches, we have to get inside now or we'll be late."

She handed me my crutches and we went into the hospital. The whole time she was nagging me to tell her what happened but I couldn't. If I told her, then Jimmy would get even more angry and he might do something worse. I couldn't risk it. When the doctor called us in, my mom made sure to get him to look at my cheek as well as my foot.

As it turned out, I had a small fracture on my cheek bone now too. My mom was in tears as she took me home after the appointment. Good news is I can walk again and my surgery is scheduled for the Tuesday after Nationals. The bad news, is my mom wasn't allowing me to go to school or see Puck until I told her what happened to me. She was dead set on Puck being the abuser because I wouldn't tell her. She was even talking of switching schools which made us get into a big argument.

"You aren't going back there while he's there! No way!"

"For the last time! IT wasn't Puck! He would never hurt me! In fact, he's done nothing but try to protect me!" It hurt to yell. It put pressure on my cheek and I winced.

"Then tell me who did it!"

"It was Jimmy alright!" I cried, "I slapped him for kissing me and he retaliated. He said he'd make things worse if I told." I ran out of fight toward the end, it hurt too much.

"We'll see about that." She was livid.

My mother was livid all the way to the next morning when she brought me into the office with her to see Figgins. She made Figgins call Jimmy and his parents into the office as well. It took a while but they arrived and we were all crowded in the small office fighting. Well I wasn't. I just didn't have it in me anymore. Mr. Schu was in the office as well, fighting on my behalf.

"Is what your mother saying true Imogen?" Figgins asked me, "Did Jimmy Garner cause you bodily harm."

I nodded, "He broke my foot a few weeks ago and fractured my cheek yesterday."

"She's not allowed to eat solids for two weeks!" My mothers' voice was shrill and made me cringe.

Figgins looked at Jimmy, "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do anything. She's just upset that she got cut from the soccer team and is blaming me for her abusive boyfriend."

"Puck may be troubled but he isn't abusive." Mr. Schu said, "And there are witnesses that can attest to Jimmy being solely responsible for breaking Imogens foot."

"And who are these witness?" Figgins asked.

"Sam Evans and Mike Cheng. They're the only two that were in the hallway that day that will come forward."

"This is Bullshit! It's not true!" Jimmy shouted.

"Mr. Figgins. I know my son can be brash but I don't believe for a second he would cause harm to a girl. He has nothing but good things to say about Imogen at home." Mrs. Garner said.

"There are witnesses Figgins." My mother said.

Figgins nodded, "Jimmy, under the circumstances, I have no choice but to expel you from McKinely. Effective immediately."

I let out a breath of relief as I sat back against the seat, "If it's alright Mr. Figgins. I'd like to stay in here until Jimmy is off school property. I'd feel much safer."

"As you wish." The principal replied.

Maybe he wasn't as useless as I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

When Figgins assured me that Jimmy was no longer on the school property, I left his office and went to the auditorium. I was excused from my classes for the day due 'stress' but I didn't want to leave the school. I still wanted to go to glee club at the end of the day anyway. That left the auditorium mine for the day. I text Puck and told him I wouldn't be in class and that he can come to the auditorium at lunch to meet me.

Until he came though, I was able to work on my own music. I sat down at the piano and took out my notebook and got to work. There was lots of scribbling and crumpled paper. I changed the melody a dozen times before I found one that I was happy with and lyrics that I loved. When I looked at the finished product I smiled as I began to play the song I had just successfully written for the first time.

You tell me  
You tell me  
You tell me to go and disappear  
That I'm an ugly  
Moronic  
Pitiful loser

And no matter what I try to do

You just can't seem to get a clue

Chorus:

You can break my bones all you like  
But in the end that's alright  
Cuz as long as that's all it is  
I'll pick myself back up again

The words you say don't hurt me now  
You have no power over me

I'm mighty and I'm strong

And I want the world to see

You can keep  
You can keep  
You can keep your words all to yourself  
You're a pathetic

Despicable  
Miserable fool

And no matter what you do or say

I'll rise up on a brand new day

Chorus:

You can break my bones all you like  
But in the end that's alright  
Cuz as long as that's all it is  
I'll pick myself back up again

The words you say don't hurt me now  
You have no power over me

I'm mighty and I'm strong

And I want the world to see

So no matter what you do or say  
I'll rise up on this brand new day

I turned when I heard clapping and smiled as Puck came over to sit beside me at the piano. He kissed my good cheek.

"That was great. Who is it by?"

"I wrote it. I just finished it." I said as I looked down at my hands embarrassed, "Did you really think it was good?"

"It was amazing Imogen. What was it about?" He asked.

"W-well, Rachel said I should write about my feelings and after today, I had some feelings to get out." I said quietly.

"What feelings?" He said, trying to catch my eye, "Why won't you look at me."

"Don't freak out okay? It's been dealt with."

He took my chin and turned my face toward his and I could see the anger that formed in his eyes, "When did this happen? Who? Why didn't you tell me?"

I stood up and walked away from him, crossing my arms as I went, "Yesterday after school Jimmy found me while I was waiting for my mom. He said some things about you and tried to make off like he was the better guy and..."

"What happened?" He said, standing up, pounding his fists on the top of the piano.

"He kissed me. I slapped him and he didn't like it so he punched me and fractured my cheek." I said quickly so he wouldn't get angry at me.

"What?! That guy is so dead!" He snapped and turned to leave but I ran over and grabbed his hand.

"I told you it's been dealt with. He's been expelled." I pleaded, "Just let it go. Please?"

He clenched his fists so hard and gritted his teeth before releasing all the tension from his body. He turned to me and gently smoothed his finger of my swollen and bruised cheek. He dropped his hand when I winced at the contact and kissed my forehead. He rubbed my arms before bringing me into a bear hug. I loved it but it pressed my cheek against his chest.

"Ow." I giggled and pushed away from him.

"Sorry." There was that adorable smirk I loved so much, "He isn't coming back?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Good. Because I'd kill him."

"I don't doubt it."

Things at McKinley became almost perfect after that. I say almost because Prom was coming up and I had no idea why Puck hasn't asked me to be his date yet. It was nerve-wrecking because he should have asked me ages ago. It actually got to a point that I was getting snippy with everyone who would bring up the event. The old me wouldn't have cared but that was before glee, before friends, before Puck.

Jacob Israel was currently walking around the school interviewing all the candidates for prom king and queen and I just kept giving him deadly glares. Especially when he got to Puck. Puck just stopped and acted all suave and charming for the camera as he answered Jacobs questions. Well, until he asked the last one that was.

"So where does Imogen keep your balls?" Jacob asked him.

"What?" Puck asked, shocked.

"It's said that she wears the pants in your relationship."

I failed to hear the rest because I had to turn away to giggle. Jacob had some nerve asking Puck that. It's not like I was going to stop him from throwing the loser in the dumpster. When my giggles subsided, I turned back to the scene and saw Jacob walking away and Puck making his way over to me with that kicked puppy look on his face.

"I'm still a badass right?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you are. Forget him, I don't control you."

"You saw that did you?" He asked.

"Everyone saw that and will see it again when his video airs on his blog. Honestly, I don't know why you give that creep ammo." I said as I closed my locker, "Walk me to class?"

"Yeah sure. But I'm not carrying your bag this time. My rep is going downhill."

"You're such a moron. Not once have I ever asked you to carry my bag for me. It's just something that you do." I said and walked by a poster of him on the wall about prom king, "Actually. You don't have to walk me to class." I was suddenly in a sour mood and marched down the hallway without him.

"If it means that much to you, I'll hold your bag!" He called out to me.

Why did he have to be such a cute, stupid, adorable, moron? I thought as I entered my class and sat down. Was it so unfair of me to ask for a prom-posal? Just because we're dating doesn't mean that I'm automatically his date to prom. He has to make it official.

My sour mood stayed with me through the entire day. I sneered and snapped at everyone but only when I actually managed to open my mouth to say anything. I preferred to just be quiet and brood. I even took a seat away from everyone in glee and glared at Puck when he came to sit next to me, causing him to sit over near Lauren. Everyone was talking about Prom and what they were wearing and my mood became even worse.

Mr. Schu came into the class and wrote prom on the board and I groaned. I can't escape it. He mentioned that we were going to perform at prom – be the band. Worst prom ever. Looks like Mercedes agrees with me because she got up and left the room. No had asked her to be their date and to find out she had to sing at her own prom after just stating she didn't want to go must have been awful. Rachel got up to talk to her though.

"So let's talk about set list?" Mr. Schu stated and clapped his hands.

I raised my hand, "Can I not be part of this. I'm probably not even going."

"What?!" That came from Puck but everyone's faces matched his shock, "What do you mean you're not going?"

I stood up and shrugged as I walked backwards to the door, "No one has asked me."

I turned and left but not before hearing Puck once again, "Wait, what?" Maybe he'll finally get the hint.

The next day at school I expected nothing to be different and it wasn't. Prom was still talk of the school and posters were everywhere. I sighed and went to my locker to get my books before heading to the choir room. I don't know why I was even going when it was all about prom but on the off chance we were practicing for Nationals, I had to go.

When I walked into the room everyone was sitting there but Puck. Of course he would be late and hold everyone up. I sat in my usual seat, not as pissed off as yesterday but then again, the day was still young. I pulled out my phone to check Facebook when I realized how silent the room was.

I looked around at everyone to see they were staring at me, "What?"

"We have something for you." Kurt said.

Before I could ask what, Finn gave me a flower with a note attached to it. It was a lily, my favourite flower and the note was on a pink card, my favourite colour. It said 'go to the auditorium.' I turned to everyone to ask what this was about but they completely ignored me. So, I got up and went to the auditorium.

When I got there it was completely dark except one spot on the stage where there was a stool. I was confused and excited at the same time. The part that was excited was hoping this was what I've been hoping for. The confused part was the grandeur. This really wasn't Pucks style.

A guitar sound and Puck walked onto the stage and sat on the stool staring up at me as he played.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Through the whole song I got closer and closer until I was on the stage with him. When the song end, he put down his guitar and came over to me. He took my hand in his and smiled.

"I'm sorry it's taken this long to ask but will you go to prom with me?"

I threw my arms around him in the tightest hug I could muster, "You're such a moron! Of course I'll go with you!"

"Just don't tell anyone about this outside of glee, alright. I don't want to ruin my rep." He said into my hair.

"Your secret is safe with me Noah. And just so you know, it takes a real badass to pull something like this off." I said, pulling back slightly to kiss him deeply, "I'm sorry I was such a bitch lately."

"Hey, the way I see it. You're just as badass as me."

I laughed and kissed him again. It turned into a full on make-out that only got broken up when the bell for our first class rang. I pulled away and rested my forehead on his chest, catching my breath.

"How about these two badasses skip first period?" Puck suggested, pulling me right into him.

I took his hand as I walked backwards off the stage, "I'm thinking these two badasses should go to class to pass junior year so they can rock as seniors next year."

"Alright, alright. Let's go." He said, walking beside me hand in hand.

Saturday finally came and prom was here. I know Puck is wearing black with a white suit jacket so no matter what I wore I would match. So I chose a navy off shoulder dress that flared at the waist and ended at the knees. It had a shimmery blue overlay. I matched it with a pair of red pumps. I put a smoky eyeshadow around my eyes and finished the look with a dark red lipstick. I just put the finishing touches on when my mom called me down. Puck was here.

I went down the stairs slowly, not used to walking in heels no matter how short they were. Not to mention, I technically wasn't supposed to because of the torn ligaments but I didn't care. The look in Pucks eyes as he saw me is a look that will stick with me forever. It was a look of awe and no one has ever looked at me like that before.

When I reached the bottom I asked the most obvious question, "What do you think?"

"I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world." I blushed as Puck seemed to come back to his senses, "And I got you a corsage."

He opened the box to reveal a red rose wrapped with a navy-blue ribbon. It was beautiful and it really pulled my outfit together. It also helped me match him just a little bit more. My mom and dad took a bunch of pictures before Puck was finally able to get us to escape. We had to go to the prom a little early because Puck was the opening act.

I was up in the front as he sang along with Sam and Artie. I had the best-looking guy in this room and he made me feel special. Even though he didn't want to do anything to show his softer side in public I was okay with it. He saved it all for me and I just happen to not want to share that part of him anyway.

I was sitting at the table resting my sore feet when Puck came over and pulled me up for a slow song. He didn't ask, that wasn't his style. It was such a perfect night. When the song came to an end, Puck brought me back to the table and said he'd be right back. I watched as he went over to Artie and they went to the punch bowl. I shook my head with an amused smile.

It didn't take him long to abort mission after Artie got caught and he came to sit beside me, "Well that sucks."

"How so?" I asked.

"Artie totally got caught."

"But you didn't." I said, "Are you saying you don't have a flask filled with gin in that jacket."

"You know me well but I can't do anything with it now."

"Noah, Coach Sylvester isn't in here. She's in her office with Artie." I said shaking my head.

He quickly got up and gave me a quick kiss, "I knew there was a reason I loved you!" and then took off.

I giggled and looked around at all the people dancing. I noticed Lauren dancing alone and decided she needed a dance partner. I kicked off my shoes and got up to join her. Soon after, Puck joined us and the three of us danced together. I was up next to perform and I wanted to have some fun before I got up there.

When it was my turn, I told Puck to keep dancing with Lauren. She deserved to have a dance with a good-looking guy. I gave Puck a quick kiss and went up on stage. The music began to play and I began to sing.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please, don't go

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go

And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said  
"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say yes"

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

When it ended, I got an applause and stepped off the stage as Blaine went on. It was during this song that drama went down. Luckily, I wasn't part of it and I could continue enjoying my prom. Finn and some guy named Jesse got kicked out though. Puck pulled me away from the scene and we continued dancing.

The rest of prom was a shit show as well. Kurt got voted prom queen and ran out. The rest of the queen potentials got upset and left the room in tears. As for the kings, it was Dave Karofsky who won and not Noah. He didn't seem to disappoint though as he came off the stage and over to me.

"You're a king in my heart Noah Puckerman." I said to him as he spun me around and pulled me into him.

"And that's the only place being a king matters." He said.

"You've made this the best night Noah. I want you to know that." I said and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

In answer, he kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Puck and I were supposed to have the best summer. We didn't win nationals but that didn't get us down. Yes, it would have been nice to bring home a national championship trophy but it was our first time going. Not to mention we went to New York with no set list and Rachel and Finn totally choked on stage but who's placing blame?

Anyway, Puck and I were supposed to have the best summer. We had this whole plan but it all went to shit when I caught him with his tongue down someone else throat outside of Breadstix. It was the worst heart stopping, mind numbing, experience of my life. I told him when I started dating him that I knew this would happen and he swore to me it wouldn't.

"What is this?" I asked.

The girl pulled away from Puck and smirked at me, "What does it look like?"

"Puck?" I asked quietly but he didn't even have the decency to look me in the eye.

"I take it you're the girlfriend then." It wasn't a question.

"Ex-girlfriend actually." I decided on the spot and walked back to my car.

I didn't let him explain or anything. If he could do that to me, someone he supposedly loves, then he doesn't deserve me. I spent my whole summer wallowing though. He was my first love and I thought we were going somewhere. I was considering giving myself to him fully over the summer; I thought he was the one.

Puck did come over a few times to see me. Every day for two weeks, in fact, but I refused to see him. I told my mother to not even let him in the house. He eventually stopped coming around though and I was able to wallow in peace. My mother and father couldn't even get me to leave my room for the first month of summer. I didn't tell them why Puck and I ended, only that it was his fault. He wasn't even there for my surgery and recovery.

I was dreading going back to school but the summer was over now. I didn't want Puck to know I was still heart-broken though, so I got dressed in dark wash skinny jeans and a green t-shirt. I did my hair in waves and light make-up. I looked in the mirror but couldn't even muster a smile. Hopefully he couldn't tell how miserable I was.

I sighed and went downstairs, grabbing the car keys as I walked through the kitchen. I kissed my mom on the cheek and left the house. I drive slowly to school, not in any rush to get there and when I did arrive, sat in my car for a bit. When I collected myself, I got out and went into the school. As soon as I entered, I was immediately attacked by an onslaught of questions from Jacob Israel.

"Imogen Beckett, a new senior. What are you doing after you graduate?"

"I don't know Jacob but if you don't get out of my face, I know what's going to happen in the next ten seconds." I snapped

"A little bitter, does this have anything to do with your summer break-up with one Noah Puckerman?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Is it true that you guys broke up because you wouldn't put out?"

I pushed him against the lockers and glared at him, "Get out of my face Israel."

Without any further questions, Jacob left me alone to go bother another senior and I opened my locker. I put all my books inside, except the ones I'd need for first period. I had English first and I wanted to get there early so I could get a seat in the back of the class.

I said hello to a couple glee members as I walked to my class but when I got there I froze. I nearly walked back out when I saw him sitting in the seat that I wanted but he saw me. Puck straightened up in his seat when I walked in and I held my head high and sat down in the front. I could feel his eyes on me but didn't look back, he didn't deserve a second glance.

I spent the whole day avoiding him but I knew that was coming to an end as the last bell of the day rang. It was time to go to the Choir room for our first Glee Club meeting of the year. When I got there, our trophies were in the middle of the floor. It was Tina who asked why.

I sat down on a chair in the front, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in my chest as Puck walked in and took a seat in the front row as well. He was a few seats down but I knew he was looking at me, I could feel it.

"I want this image burned into your minds. This is what the difference between what first and twelveth place feels like." Mr. Schu said.

"Are you planning on bumming us out all year long?" Puck asked.

"No. I plan on pushing you harder than you ever been pushed. I'm not going to let anything stop us from taking it all. I lost focus last year and let you guys down. I let some Broadway pipe dream get in the way and for that I'm sorry."

It wasn't totally his fault but I could see why he blamed himself. Of course, the kiss between Rachel and Finn was also brought up. Apparently, it's viral on Youtube right now. We were two men down and Santana blamed Puckerman for not getting Lauren to stay. She didn't want to be tied down to a losing team and no amount of bribery was going to work though.

That's when the purple pianos were brought in. Three pianos in different shades of purple. We were supposed to use them to inspire our classmates to join glee. I didn't have the heart to tell Mr. Schu that it wasn't likely to work but it was a neat idea. We were meant to sing a song whenever we saw a purple piano in the hallway.

So when I was walking down the hallway the next day and saw the piano just sitting there, I went over to it. I pressed a few keys and then began a song that I needed to get out.

You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please  
Just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow, oh

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
(You better hurry up)  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' 'bout "Girl, I love you, you're the one"  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please  
What else is on? Oh, oh

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

When I was done I stepped back and turned around and stopped when I saw Puck. He took a step closer but I told him to stop.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said, picking my bag up off the floor.

"Please." He pleaded.

I nodded toward the empty classroom beside me and walked in, listening as he followed in behind me and shut the door. We were silent for a while. I was leaning on the teachers' desk and Puck stayed near the door. We were looking at each other and the silence was tense. I refused to be the first one to break it though. Luckily, Puck started to speak.

"I wanted to tell you why."

"It doesn't matter why Puck. It mat-"

"I was scared." He interrupted me, "Things were going so well between us and I was scared of what I was feeling."

"So you sucked the face off some slut that works at Breadstix?" I laughed humourlessly, "That's supposed to make me feel better? If you were scared you should have talked to me about it!"

"I know and nothing I do will make it okay. I just really need you to know how sorry I am."

I shook my head as the tears started to form, "You hurt me."

"I know babe. I know." He said quietly as he came over to hug me.

"Don't touch me." I snapped and stepped further away from him, "We are not okay."

"I want you in my life." Puck pleaded.

The tears finally broke free, "We will never be together again Puck. You blew that."

"Don't say that." He said, "I love you."

"I love you too but I can't forgive you. You promised me you wouldn't cheat. I told you that was one of my greatest fears." I was full on crying now, "Just go."

"Alright, I will but before I go can I just ask you to do one thing?" Puck continued without a response, "Don't shut yourself off from the rest of our friends for something I did."

He opened up the door and left. I did exactly what he asked actually. I still talked to everyone, sat with them during classes and ate lunch with them. I even took part of their lunch time number that ended in a food fight. I had to wash my hair twice to get all the spaghetti sauce out but it was the most fun I'd had in a long time.

"Alright everyone! It's that time. As we gear up for sectionals, we're going to do duets again." Mr. Schu said, clapping his hands as he came into the room.

"Finn! We totally have this in the bag." Rachel said excitedly.

"Actually Rachel. I'm going to be choosing your partners this time. I want you guys to really get out of your comfort zones and see what you come up with together." Mr. Schu said.

"This should be good. What loser do you have me paired up with?" Santana asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually Santana, you'll be paired with Mike. Tina, you'll be with Kurt. Rachel, I want to see what you and Artie come up with. Brittany will be with Blaine, Finn with Mercedes, and last but not least, Imogen and Puck."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" I asked unsurely.

"Listen. I know things between you and Puck have been tense and you barely speak to each other right now but that's why I put you two together." Mr. Schu explained, "This will give you a chance to find some common ground."

I made eye contact with Puck before turning back to Mr. Schu and nodding. We were then given the chance to meet with our partners and work out what song we wanted to do. I got up and slowly made my way to Puck and sat down beside him as I thought of song we could do together. As much as I didn't want to do a love song, there was only one song that came to mind that I thought would be perfect us.

"I know you like the more rock and roll type songs and I have my British pop obsession but I have an idea." I told him.

"Shoot."

"Beautiful by Mariah Carey and Migul. It's RnB but I think we can pull it off. It's out of both of our comfort zones but we have the attitude and charm to get a win."

"Are you sure that's a song you want to sing with me?" He asked nervously.

"It's just a song right?"

I really wish I meant that but the truth is, with our history we might not be able to keep our feelings out of it. Which is what happened during the next two days we rehearsed it. It was like old times again. We were joking around and laughing at each other and growing closer again. At the end of each rehearsal though I would be brought back to the reason why we broke up and kick myself for letting him think things were okay again.

I didn't want things to be okay because he really hurt me but I was also exhausted from holding onto it. I was tired of being angry at him and I was tired of avoiding him. There really was only one solution to the problem; we need to talk.

The next day it was time for a performance and Mr. Schu gave us the floor. We stood up and told the band to hit it as Noah started off on his guitar.

Hop on the back of my bike  
Let the good wind blow through your hair  
With an ass like that and a smile so bright  
Oh, you're killing me, you know it ain't fair, yeah  
Ride on through the middle of the night  
Let the moonlight kiss your skin  
When you dance like that, your jeans so tight  
Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again

You're beautiful, and your mind is friggin beautiful  
And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah  
You're beautiful, good lord, you're friggin beautiful  
And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah

**I like when you run red lights**  
**Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me**  
**Always in control, how you do it, I don't know**  
**But I don't care, take me anywhere**  
**'Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel undressable**  
**And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah**

_You're beautiful, and your mind is friggin beautiful_  
_And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah_  
_You're beautiful, good lord, you're friggin beautiful_  
_And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah_

Puck put down his guitar half way through the song and danced with me. We ended my arms around his neck and his around my waist and when I tried to step back, he held on tighter for a moment. It was a little embarrassing since we were standing in front of the rest of the team but Puck didn't seem to care until I asked him quietly to 'let go'. He cleared his throat and dropped his arms before turning to the rest of the club.

"That was really good you guys!" Mr. Schu said.

"Does this mean you're back together?" Mercedes asked.

I shook my head no but turned to Puck, "I'd like us to be friends though. If you're interested."

He nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."

And that is how the temulous friendship between Puck and I began. We were unsure of each other at first, not knowing what our boundaries were but found that out quickly. Especially with Rachels mom now working at the school and Puck wanting to get to know his daughter, while trying to convince Quinn that she's not the train wreck she thinks she is. It supposedly worked as she's back in Glee and blonde again.

It was proving to be an interesting year. Rachel and Finn even managed to get Sam to come back to school and therefore Glee, which means we now had the members we needed to compete at sectionals. Or at least we did until Mercedes, Santana, Brittany left to play in Rachels moms glee club. Her name was Shelby apparently.

Finn tried to help by getting the Irish exchange student to join us but that still left us short. At least until this kid that used to be homeschooled joined us. His name is Joe and he was actually pretty talented. We needed that since Shelby thought her club was going to win sectionals.

Of course, we showed them when we took home first place. It allowed the Trebletones to join us though and create the ultimate Glee Club. The New Directions were going to be unstoppable this year. I just wish, the members thought of themselves like that individually. That includes me.

This year was my last year and I had no idea what I was going to do with my life. After being told I'd never play soccer again, I decided to go for a music scholarship but I still didn't know what direction my life was going beyond that. I applied to many schools across the country but none of them held that much interest to me. Someone must have noticed because I found myself in Miss. Pillsberry's office one day at lunch.

"So lets talk about college."

"I've already applied to a whole bunch." I answered, really wanting to leave.

"Alright. Do you know what you want to take when you get there?"

I looked down at my hands and that seemed to be her answer.

"Well, what is it that really interests you? What do you love doing?"

I shrugged, "Last year I started writing my own songs and I really like doing that."

"That's great! That's something!"

"Yeah, but songwriting isn't exactly a lucrative career." I rolled my eyes, "It's more like a hobby."

"It can be a great career if you want it to be. Especially if you go a school in the right area."

"I appreciate the thought Miss. P but none of the colleges I applied to have a program on songwriting."

"Have you thought about LACM?"

I raised an eyebrow, "LACM?"

"Los Angeles College of Music. It has many programs I think you would enjoy but one especially dedicated to songwriting. They're one of the top schools on the west coast and are located in the heart of Los Angeles that allows you to network with producers, artist, music supervisors, and publishers."

"Really?" I sat forward in interest.

"Why don't you take a look at the brochure as you decide your next step." She said and handed me a little booklet.

"Thank you Miss. P." I said as I took it from her and left her office.

I flipped through the whole brochure and loved everything I read about this school, especially the location. For the first time in a long time I felt I knew what I needed to do. I knew I had to go to this school so I spent the entire weekend working on my application for the program and the scholarships associated with it.

I had to create a CD with at least four original songs – I put five just in case. I wrote an essay about why this school is the best fit for me and talked about my previous goals and how music was there for me when soccer stopped being a reality. I filled all the other necessary information and put it all in a big envelope. I checked to make sure I wrote the right address and before I went to school on Monday I put it in the mail.

I walked into school with a satisfied smile on my face. I finally felt I had a direction and it was all thanks to Miss Pillsberry. Other students seemed to notice the good mood I was in as well. That means someone had to go and ruin it and a slushy was dumped on me from behind. I whipped around and saw Rick from the hockey team laughing.

"What is your problem?!" I snapped.

"Just making sure you guys know your place." He smirked.

"Know my place?" I asked, "I'll show you where my place is you asshat!"

I took out my heaviest textbook and went to hit him with it but I was beaten to it by a certain guy with a mohawk. Puck pushed Rick into the locker and dropped his bag, ready for a fight. Rick was going to retaliate but I pulled Puck back away from him.

"Puck, stop! You just got off probation."

"Listen to your girlfriend Lima Loser." Rick said and left with his friends.

Puck turned to me, "Why did you stop me? He shouldn't have done that."

"I'll be fine and I can fight my own battles. We're only friends Puck, you don't have to come to my rescue anymore."

"Just because we're only friends, doesn't mean I'll stop fighting for you."

It was touching but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, "You have to Puck. We're not together."

"A thank you would have been enough."

"I had it handled." I said, closed my locker and turned back to him, "But thank you."

I was reminded of our first conversation ever and rolled my eyes at his smirk. It was no doubt on his mind as well. I told him to shut up even though he didn't say anything and left for class. He could be ridiculous sometimes but I really wouldn't have him any other way.


	8. Chapter 8

It's that time of year again. Prom. Only this year I didn't have a date and didn't want one. In fact, I kind of didn't even want to go so when Rachel brought up her Anti-prom, I jumped on the chance to go to hers instead. It was a pretty lame party though.

It was only Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Puck, Becky and I. It was a little interesting I guess, to hear everyone's reasoning for not going to Prom. Kurt didn't want another joke to be played on him and Blaine wanted to be with Kurt. This whole anti-prom was part of Rachels' meltdown after screwing up her NYADA audition. Becky didn't want to go because she didn't make the Prom queen nominations and I felt kind of bad for her. Puck's reason was the one that broke my heart though. He didn't want to go because he wasn't graduating. He claimed he could always go next year.

So here we all were, trying to make our own fun but failing. Strip poker was brought up by Becky but I think she was the only one who wanted to play.

"Why don't we put on a fashion show?" Rachel suggested, "I have my dress in the car. It'd be a shame for it to go to waste."

I smiled at her, "I think that's a great idea Rachel."

"Do you have yours here too?"

I shook my head, "No, I didn't get one this year." Part of the reason was because my parents couldn't afford it but they didn't have to know that, "But I'll help you get ready."

True to my word, I went into the bathroom with her and helped her get ready to show the others what she won't be wearing to prom. Or so I thought. After I put the finishing touches on her make up, we left the bathroom and Finn was there. He was staring at her the way any girl wants to be stared at by a boy. He had come to convince her to go to prom but it didn't take much convincing. Blaine and Kurt followed suit leaving Becky, Puck, and I alone.

"So, strip poker?" Becky asked as she held up a deck of cards.

"Yeah sure, let's see what you got." Puck said and Becky excited sat on the bed, "Joining us Imogen?"

"No, I think I'll make a castle out of the solo cups instead."

"Suit yourself prude." Becky said and turned back to Puck.

I laughed quietly, making short eye contact with Puck who found Beckys' statement humourous too. Even though there weren't originally many people here, Rachel purchased a crap ton of solo cups so I was able to make quite the elaborate castle. I kept taking glances at the game taking place on the bed though and wanted to laugh at how badly Puck was losing. I really didn't want to laugh but I couldn't bring myself too because Puck was hot. I'd never seen him in so little clothing before and realized I was missing a lot while we were dating.

A while later, Puck was down to nothing but his boxers and I prayed they didn't play another game. I don't think I could handle it. I was barely containing my blush as it was.

"So why didn't you want to go to prom Becky?" Puck asked. Wasn't he listening earlier?

"All I wanted was to be Prom Queen." She said sullenly, fiddling with the playing cards she had in her hands.

"We're at an anti-prom and I think we should keep with tradition." Puck said as he got up and put on his jeans and shirt as he went over to the box of beer he had brought and started cutting the box in half to look like two crowns, "I crown you, Becky, as the anti-prom queen."

My heart melted as I watched them wear the matching crowns as king and queen. This was the Puck I love and I do mean love, no past-tense. I love this man before me, holding his hand out to Becky. We went from dating, to enemies (on my part anyway), to reluctant friends, to pretty great friends during the past year but I still ached for him. I always would but I'm hopefully going off to LA and he's going to be redoing his senior year here in Lima. It just doesn't make sense.

"Why don't we make it all official and head to prom to show off that crown my queen." Puck suggested then turned to me as I stood up, "Coming with?"

I looked around and sighed, "Nah, I'll just stay and clean up here before heading home."

"Are you sure?" Puck asked.

I smiled softly, "Yeah I'm sure."

Puck to the keys to his truck out of his pocket and handed them to Becky, "Becky, I'll meet you at the truck in five minutes."

"Sure thing hottie." She said with a wink and left the room.

I was confused why Puck stayed behind but didn't say anything as I started taking my castle apart one cup at a time. He stopped me by taking my hand and turning me around to face him. He was quiet at first as he laced his fingers with mine and then put his other hand on my waist.

"Last year at this time, things between us were beyond perfect and that's when I started to feel scared." He said as he started to dance with me to no music. The steps were sloppy but I didn't care, I was too enraptured to care what our feet were doing, "You were the most beautiful girl in the room. You always are, even now."

"I'm the only girl in the room right now." I said with a nervous giggle.

He spun me and then brought me back so our bodies were chest to chest, "I kick myself every day for messing things up with us but I learned a lot about myself this past year and I don't think I would have done that if we were together." Puck said as he dipped me and brought me back to my standing position, "I did a lot of crap this year I'm not particularly proud of but it brought me here to this moment with you."

"Why are you being all sappy all of a sudden?" I asked quietly, looking down once we stopped dancing.

He put his hand on my chin and brought my face up to look directly into his eyes, "I know exactly the kind of man I want to be for you Imogen and I want you to know that I will continue to be that man whether you to take me back or not."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked as I took a few steps away from him, "Things have been so good between us. This is just going to make things weird again. Especially since you're not acting like yourself."

I ran my hands through my hair and turned my back on him, "You're confusing me Puck. You need to go take Becky to the prom."

I didn't turn around until I heard the door open and close. I was truly and royally fucked. The love of my life just practically said he still loved me and I shoved him out the door. I had no choice though. At least, that's what I'm telling myself. I just didn't want to get hurt again. Surely he understands that.

Puck and I haven't spoken since the anti-prom but it's only been a week. I missed him though. Not just as my boyfriend but as a friend too. It was getting so close to Nationals though that we had to focus on that but tension was high and people were getting antsy in the worst way. Couch Sylvester wanted Kurt to dress in drag, Tina was pissed she wasn't getting a solo, and Rachel was determined as ever to win. I guess that last one wasn't really that different.

Since Kurt refused to dress in drag even though Coach Sylvester said it was the only way were going to win, Puck came in with a wig and dress. My mouth dropped open when I saw him. He did all this just so we could win. He really has changed...at least a little bit. The old Puck never would have come in with a dress on. Mr. Schu shot down the idea and said we were going to win the way we always win, with hard work and killer songs and vocals. So Puck went to change.

When I saw him again, he was having words with the hockey players, Rick being the main one. They were making fun of him for not graduating. I couldn't help myself but step in.

"Why don't you leave him alone. He's the twice the man you'll ever be." I snapped.

"Looks like your girlfriend came to your rescue Puck. Oh wait, didn't you screw that up too?" He laughed.

Puck dropped his bag and pushed Rick into the lockers.

"I'm not going to fight you here man. I'm actually going somewhere in life and don't want to jeopardize that. After school by the dumpsters is fair game though. We'll throw you in with trash where you belong." Rick taunted as he walked away with his friends.

"Puck. Please don't go to that fight." I pleaded with him as he picked up his bag.

"Stay out of it Imogen." He walked passed me but stopped when I spoke.

"You told me you found the man you wanted to be. Don't turn back into that boy again. Please."

I tried one more time but he continued to walk as if I said nothing. I knew he was going to that fight so I tried to make it there as fast as I could after school. By the time I got there, Puck and Rick were rolling around on the ground pushing the living hell out of each other. When Rick got a particularly nasty shot in, I made to step forward.

"Puck!" I screamed but was stopped by one of the other hockey players, "Let me go!" I tried to fight him off but he was stronger than me.

Puck was down for the count and was soon picked up and thrown in the dumpster. I fought even harder to get to him but the buffoon still wouldn't let me go. I eventually was able to elbow him in the jaw but as I did, Puck jumped of the dumpster with a switchblade. I was frozen for a moment but regained my senses when Coach Bieste came and broke up the fight, dragging Puck towards the locker room.

I followed behind and went into the locker room behind them, watching Puck look at the massive scrape on his elbow.

"A knife!" Bieste shouted.

"Really Puck?" I asked quietly.

"It's rubber. Just a prop from west side story." Puck said calmly as he started wiping up his elbow.

I walked over and took the rag from him to help.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could get expelled for this!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm flunking out."

That's when I realized Puck had no intention of repeating his senior year.

"You could get arrested for assault!"

"I don't care!" Puck exclaimed, pulling away from me.

"I care." I whispered, making eye contact with him.

"And you better damn well start caring as well!"

Puck pushed me aside gently but flipped the laundry bin over in rage, "I'M NOTHING! Don't you two get it! I'm nothing! I'm the school joke!" He turned from me and looked at Bieste, "A failure. You don't know what it's like to be worthless." He looked at me quickly, "Neither do you," He looked back to Bieste, "Where nothing you do matters. I feel that way every day of my life. Every damn day." His voice quivered, "Do you know how many concerts or football games my moms been to in the last four years? None! Not one. My dads been AWOL since I was ten years old which is fine because all he ever did was tell me I was garbage. And he must be pretty proud of himself because that's exactly how I turned out." He turned to me, "And the one thing I did do right? I couldn't even keep because I'm that much of a screw up!"

He looked down, not knowing where to turn, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Bieste hugged him tightly and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You know. You and me, we're badasses. Nobody thinks anything hurts us. But it does." I knew at that point, Bieste needed that hug just as much as Puck did.

"Noah?" I called quietly and Bieste beckoned me to come over and take over the hug.

Puck reluctantly turned to me and I held his face in my hands, ignoring the tears that were leaking down my face, "You are not a nothing. You are everything." I said quietly.

He tried to shake his head but I held it firmly, "I lost you didn't I?"

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here and I always will be. I love you Noah." I said and kissed him quickly before leveling my gaze with his once more, "But it's time for you to be Noah the man, not Puck the boy. Do you understand?"

He nodded and I kissed him again. I missed him so much. Bieste left us alone in the locker room and Puck and I stayed there awhile just holding each other. There was no talking, just comfortable, consoling, quiet. I don't know how long I stayed there, sitting with him on the bench but I eventually had to pull away from his embrace.

"Noah. I'd like you to come over tonight for dinner. Can you do that?" He nodded, "Good, now I really have to leave. The smell of dirty socks in getting to me."

He laughed a little and stood up with me, "Thank you Imogen."

I smiled softly and turned to leave the room but Puck called me back, "I love you, you know."

"I love you too. See you tonight."

At five the doorbell rang and I nearly ran to the door. I sent my parents out on a date night with what little money I'd saved from babysitting. I wanted to be alone with Puck for as long as possible. Last summer I was going to give myself to him and that didn't work out but I knew tonight was the night. It just felt like the right time.

I opened the door and smiled at him. He was wearing a blue button down with dark wash jeans. He looked good, even with the few bruises on his face. What I didn't expect was for him to give me a pink lily. I stepped aside and let him in before going into the kitchen to find a vase from my flower.

"Where are your parents?" Puck asked.

"Out for the night. It's just you and me." I said softly, "Dinner is almost done."

He looked at me surprised because I never let him in the house when I was alone before. I never trusted myself with him and for good reason. Tonight was different though and I think he started to realize what this was.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"That dinner is almost done?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

I nodded, "I'm 100 percent sure Noah. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"So you're not just doing this to make me feel better?" He asked cautiously as he put his hands on my waist.

"I'm doing it because I love you and you love me."

He kissed me after that and we didn't even make it to dinner. I lead him up to my room after turning the stove off and it was everything I wanted it to be. He was gentle and loving the whole time and when we were done, we were both completely satisfied. We just lay there in each others arms, basking in what we had just done. There were no regrets.

He left before my parents got home but not without showering me in kisses as I walked him to the door. He kept saying how gorgeous and beautiful and perfect I am but I didn't want him to set me on a pedastal. That was our old relationship. This was the start of a new grown up one where we'd have to spend some time apart, especially if I get into LACM. He told me not to worry about that and I didn't understand why and he wouldn't tell me.

The next day I went to the auditorium to do some songwriting but stopped when I saw Puck begin to play the guitar. I loved listening to him sing so I stayed hidden for a while as he sang Taylor Swifts, Mean. Bieste came on to the stage and joined him at one point and they sounded great together.

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like a nothing  
You, with your voice like nails  
On a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, picking on the weaker man

You can take me down  
With just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down,  
Try to block you out 'cause I never impress you  
I just want to feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold but the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening, washed up and ranting  
About the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic  
And alone in life and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Yeah someday I'll be big enough  
So you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so (mean)  
Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

"So why are you in here singing all by your lonesome?" Bieste asked

"Just trying something out for Nationals. I gotta win at something." Puck said.

"Well, you may not know it but you already have. I talked to Mrs. Doosinberry. She's going to let you have another go at that test."

"Why? She hates me."

"She hates your attitude. But I told her how you wiggled into a skirt for the good of your team."

"She's into that?" Puck wondered, "I should have known she was into the ladies when she didn't want in with the Puck-wagon."

"You tried to sleep with Doosinberry?" I asked with a giggle. I couldn't keep quiet anymore.

Puck straightened up when he saw me, "No?"

I shook my head, "You really are something."

"Anyway, no. When you did that, it showed that you cared about something." Bieste told Puck, "Something way bigger than just you. That's all she ever wanted from you. That's all any of us teachers ever wanted. So you're going to retake the exam next week and I'm going to help you through it."

"Why would you help me like that?" Puck asked.

"Because Noah, you will never know how much you helped me. You are loved pumpkin, you are not alone." Bieste explained.

I put my arms around Pucks waist and hugged him and Puck hugged me back as he looked to Bieste, "Thank you."

"Just pass your test this time and we'll call it even."

"I'll help you study too."


End file.
